Lost Soul
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: A prophecy fortells a warriors possible furture. "...surrounded by unrelenting darkness, but in the darkness there is still light… still a chance…" Will this be the warriors salvation or her damnation? It all depends on what choices the warrior makes. Please read and review. Reviews to a story is healthy crack to its author.
1. PrologueChapter 1

**((A/N: Co-written with the help of Yoruhoshi from DA. Characters, plot and all around craziness belongs to Me. Thundercats belongs to its creators.))**

"… _I know in my heart that you will make be proud. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Your loving mother, Talon."_

As she finished reading the letter that her mother wrote when she was pregnant, Makeva felt a small sense of closer. Sighing softly, she folded up the letter and placed it on the stone end table before turning to Sagaris, her grandfather. He hadn't said a word since he had given her the letter; there was a second letter, meant for her father, whom she had never meant.

"Thank you, at least now I know."

Sagaris' eyes were bright with emotion, and as his granddaughter spoke, his face creased sadly, the corners of his mouth turning down in sorrow.

"Sometimes I've questioned the decision to show these to you, to pass them along," He murmured softly, sitting down adjacent to her and slid the other letter closer to her so she could also read it if she wanted. "But I believe your mother would have wanted you to have them, and my heart would break to go against her wishes."

The second letter had been written differently then the first letter. This one seemed to be written in a hurry, as if Talon wanted simply get to the point as her death was slowly creeping up on her.

"As much as I wanted to, I never read the second letter. It seemed to private." Sagaris said in a tight, cold voice as his emotions warred inside him.

Makeva was a little hesitant to read the second letter; her hand was shaking a bit as she reached for it. She managed to steady her hand before gently picking it up and just as gently straightened it out. After taking a calming breath, she began to read it and just as she started, Zander; the high elder walked in.

While Sagaris was the main leader of the Silverback Snow Leopard Tribe, Zander was its spiritual leader, who had many gifts; one was being able to see the future.

"I apologize for interrupting." The old warrior said with a small dip of his head.

Sagaris blinked in surprise, rising fluidly from his seal, brow furrowing in confusion.

"No, Zander, that's alright," He answered calmly. "What seems to be the problem?"

Zander glanced in Makeva's direction for a moment before looking back at Sagaris.

"I wish to speak to. In private." The old sage replied calmly.

Sagaris' eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously. "Anything you have to say to me, Zander, you can say before Makeva." His tone held no room for argument.

"Its alright, I need some time to think anyway." Makeva said calmly, trying to ease the tension between the two older warriors.

Zander looked at the young warrior and old blue-lavender eyes softened a bit.

Sagaris looked at his granddaughter in surprise, he hardly expected his granddaughter to make such a statement. He sighed, nodding gently.

"If that is what you prefer to do, my dear." He murmured.

"It is." She replied quietly.

Zander turned his attention back to Sagaris. "May I speak to you, Sagaris? In private… its important." His tone was urgent and serious.

Sagaris sighed, not wishing to leave his granddaughter, but he recognized the importance of the situation from Zander's tone. He gave another weary nod, and gestured toward the doorway of an adjacent room.

"In here." He said.

Zander nodded once then walked toward the entrance of the other room, he paused for a moment to look at the young warrior before actually entering said room.

Sagaris followed him before pushing the door closed then turned to regard him, frowning.

"Please, Zander… speak. What seems to be troubling you?"

Zander sighed, wondering how to go about this. Then simply chose to come out with it.

"I've… recently had a vision…"

Sagaris' entire body went rigid, chills racing up his spine. "Its been many moons since I've heard you say those words, old friend," He murmured, leaning his left side heavily against the wall for support. "Given your ominous delivery, it isn't good either. What did you see?"

The last vision the elder had was that of Talon, Sagaris' only daughter. The vision had occurred shortly after she had found out that she was pregnant, the father being a warrior from Thundera where she had once served as a warrior herself.

He had kept the vision to himself so he could understand it better. That was, until Talon came to him when she had started having recurring nightmares. After putting his vision and her nightmare together, it finally made sense. Talon would die shortly after giving birth to Makeva…

"Truth be told, I'm not sure what I saw. But I know it has something to do with Makeva…" The elder replied.

Sagaris' entire body went utterly cold, despite the warmth of the cave and the fur along his shoulders bristled.

"Meaning aside, old friend. Can you tell me what exactly it was you saw? No message or interpretation, but cam you recount to me the images?"

"I will try." He said before closing his eyes.

His brow furrowed as he tried to recall the vision. When he opened his eyes, his pupils had dilated to the point where there was very little of his blue-lavender eyes left and when he spoke, it sounded like multiple voices speaking at once.

"_**Makeva surrounded by unrelenting darkness, but in the darkness there is still light… still a chance…**_**"**

"You believe that _my_ granddaughter will fall prey to some sort of evil?" Sagaris prompted. "That she will be in danger? But there is still a chance to save her?"

Zander blinked several times before his eyes and voice returned to normal. "I believe that is what it means, yes. But it could have different meanings as well." The elder replied using the nearest wall to support him.

He was always winded after he came out of these trances.

Sagaris frowned, gaze slipping to the floor as he tapped his two index fingers against his lower lip feeling his insides continuing to grow cold. This did not bode well by any standards, but to think it involved his only granddaughter was unthinkable.

"I appreciate that you have informed me of this, old friend," He murmured, starting to pace around the small room, mind fraught with worry. "But apprehension still pulls at my heart. Your vision sounds so… definite. How can do anything to prevent it? Surely there must be something?"

"I'm not sure if it can be prevented. You can only hold off something for so long before ones strength begins to fail. But do not despair, Sagaris, should this come to pass, she can still be saved." The elder was positive that the light he had seen in his vision meant that the Makeva would survive this foreboding darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

Sagaris' shoulders sagged in defeat he sighed in reluctant resignation.

Zander went over and placed a comforting hand on his leader's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sagaris looked up and smiled weakly at Zander's touch, looking more his age then he had in years.

The elder's eyes softened before he moved his hand to the side of his leader's face.

The other warrior jumped in surprise, heat flooding his face before his expression softened.

"Zander…"

"You have suffered more then you should have these past few years, but I have always stood beside you," Zander said, facing inching closer to the other warriors. "Watching over you and guiding you if needed."

Sagaris smiled weakly and nodded. "That you have, my friend."

No other words needed to be said at that moment as Zander gently pressed his lips against the lips of Sagaris.

The other warrior jumped in surprise at the contact, soft shockwave rippled through the Snow Leopard warrior, but a second later, he relaxed, shutting his eyes.

After his leader relaxed, Zander wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly deepened the kiss.

Slowly, his motions still shaky and hesitant, Sagaris responded, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around the elder's shoulders.

The kiss was brief but sweet. A heartbeat or two past before Zander slowly broke the kiss and gazed at his leader and he smiled softly.

"It will be ok."

"If you say so, my old friend. But a grandfather will forever fear for his grandchild." Sagaris replied with a soft sigh.

"Of course, Sagaris. You wouldn't be doing your job if you didn't fear for the wellbeing of your grandchild." The old sage said.

Sagaris nodded with another small sigh then headed back to where they had left Makeva, Zander followed after him, only to nearly walk into him a moment later. He found out why at that same moment when he stepped aside his leader and saw that Makeva was packing up her things.

Her long bow, a small quiver of arrows and her dual-bladed Mithrodin was set aside as she packed the bare essentials. She just needed enough supplies to make it through the infamous and dreaded Jagged Tooth Pass.

"Makeva, what are you doing?" Sagaris asked.

"Packing." Was all she said.

"I can see that. Why are you packing?"

"Because I'm leaving."

Both warriors looked at the young warrior, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

Sagaris lost his calm demeanor and started stammering, unable to start let alone finish a sentence. Zander came to his rescue and spoke for him.

"I believe what your grandfather is trying to ask is why are you leaving?"

Makeva paused in her packing and said with a small sigh. "Because I feel like I must leave."

Her grandfather spread his hand in an unvoiced plea.

"Dear one," He said gently. "Why do you feel you must leave? Please tell me. We're family, Makeva."

"I don't know why I must leave, but my gut is telling me that I must go," She replied looking up at her grandfather. "I… think my mother wanted me to meet my father."

A sudden wave of dizziness came over Zander and he had to use the doorframe to support himself as images flew into his minds eye.

_Once against he saw darkness, only this time he saw a pair of blood red eyes staring at him, followed by taunting laughter. The laughter transformed into a scream of agony as blinding light pierced the darkness, the light caused the red eyes to vanish…_

Sagaris immediately stiffened, only just catching the priest's reaction. His eyes darted from Zander to Makeva before taking a steady breath and replied, looking pointedly at Makeva.

"Your father?" He prompted, crossing his arms, a muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Yes, my father. I believe she wanted me to meet him when I was old enough. She wrote two letters; one of them was written to me… the other was written to him." Makeva replied calmly.

Zander shook his head as the vision faded from his mind.

_What did it mean? _He wondered.

Sagaris' nostrils flared in anger. "How did you learn of that?"

"The second latter you gave me. It was written from her to him." She said trying to remain calm, she always found Sagaris intimated when he was angered.

At that, a lot of Sagaris' anger left his posture, and he relaxed. However, his eyes remained hard and guarded.

"I see," He murmured. "Forgive me, granddaughter; I never read that letter. I did not feel it was my place. I suppose now I should be glad that I never did."

After a moment, he turned to glance over at Zander, warring emotions on his face. What had the Priest not telling him? In addition, what would he say what had happened a moment ago.

Makeva's eyes softened for a moment before turning her attention to what she had been doing before hand. She decided to place a few more arrows in her quiver, she figured it was better to have too many arrows then not enough.

Zander didn't meet Sagaris' gaze, he was still trying to figure out what that second vision meant. He closed his eyes and tried to recall both visions. A moment later it all made sense! His eyes snapped open and he looked at Sagaris.

The older snow leopard caught his look and his own eyes widened, worry flickered in those deep pods of color.

_What is it?_ He tried to ask without speaking.

The elder made a 'follow me' motion before leaving the room, he knew that Sagaris would not like what he had to say about his second vision but it had to be said.

The grandfather tossed one last furtive look at his granddaughter before following after his old friend.

Zander led Sagaris to one of the look out posts not far from Makeva's sleeping quarters. Once there, he turned and looked at his leader then spoke, his tone was calm yet reserved.

"I think we should let Makeva leave."

Once again, Sagaris' calm demeanor vanished. "W-What?! That is a bad idea for a number of reasons, one of them being there's a storm coming!"

"I know, but Makeva will leave with or without your blessing," Zander replied, voice still calm. "And at least with your blessing I can give her some protection so she can travel through Jaggedtooth Pass safely."

Sagaris crossed his arms, unable to see any flaws in Zander's reasoning. He was right about Makeva leaving whether he gave her his permission or not, Talon had done the same many years ago. In a way Makeva was just as, if not more stubborn then her mother.

"You know I'm right, Sagaris." Zander said when the younger warrior said nothing.

X X X

Makeva sat cross-legged in a room that was only lit by candles, she looked like she was meditating, but she wasn't meditating, she was completely surrounded by Zander's spiritual followers. They were chanting in a language that she couldn't quite understand.

The Chanters were in ceremonial attire; mainly dark cloaks, charms, and beads that made a noise whenever they connected. The circle parted and Zander stepped into the circle; he was also ceremonial attire but it was more High Priest/Witch Doctor attire.

He had an open robe so his upper body was showing, painted on his chest were symbols that the young warrior didn't know the meaning to. He was also wearing what could only be described as black, silky baggy pants. Jewelry wise, he was wearing two different necklaces, only of them appeared to be made with small animal bones, it was the same with the bracelets, like the beads and charms they also made a noise every time he moved his wrist. Attached to his left bicep was a silver armlet, which glinted in the candle light.

However, what drew the young warrior's attention was the second necklace; it was a sapphire stone that seemed to glow brighter as the chanting increased in speed and volume. She lifted her chin to the elder's face, quickly noticing that his pupils had dilated to the point where she couldn't even tell what color his eyes were. She simply nodded once to inform him that she was ready.

The elder nodded once in return before going to one knee and placed a small bowl in front of her, it was a filled with a strange liquid. A moment later, the Priest removed a knife from its sheath and looked Makeva.

"Hold out your hand, Young Warrior. For this part of the ritual, I need your blood." It sounded like he was speaking with multiple voices.

Without hesitating, she held out her hand, allowing the elder to cut the palm of her hand, she didn't pull her hand away as the blade cut across her hand. Then on Zander's nod, she closed her hand tightly and watched as a few droplets of blood fell and landed into the liquid where it turned into a color she couldn't quite describe. She turned her attention back to Zander just as he cut his own hand, sending a few dark red droplets of his own into the mixture. She flinched, started by the sudden appearance of a plume of purple smoke that arose from the bowl with an auditable whoosh! When the smoke cleared, the brew was now bluish red.

"Now, to complete it." The multiple voices within Zander said.

The elder placed part of the necklace into the brew. The moment the woven accessory made contact with the liquid, it hissed and started smoking again. Once done, Zander reached up and removed the other necklace with the sapphire.

Makeva blinked surprise when she saw that the stone appeared to have a reddish-pink center.

_Was that there before?_ She wondered.

She watched as the priest lowered the jewel into the mixture with the other one, making it hiss and smoke even more. He weaved his hands in and out of the strange colored smoke as she spoke several incantations.

Several heartbeats later, the mixture turned blue-black, it was also the same color as Makeva's hair. The moment the mixture turned dark the chanting stopped and the chamber was filled with silence. Only the steady dripping of water, hitting the floor broke it.

With yet other wave of his hand, Zander parted the smoke and pulled out the smaller necklace from the bowl. Handing from the necklace was a smaller version of the jewel that Zander hand, it was a different color though. It was still blue but it had had a red tint.

He held it out for Makeva to take. When he spoke, again his voice was back to normal as were his eyes. "As long as you wear this necklace, you will be protected. Keep it with you always." He placed the necklace in her hand.

"I will, Zander. Thank you." Makeva promised as she put the necklace on, she instantly felt an electrical charge surge through her body, making her shiver a little.

Now that the ritual was finished, the chanters around Zander and Makeva rose and headed for the exit to resume their normal duties.

Zander wrapped a cloth around Makeva's cut and said. "May the ancestors watch over and guide you."

"And you, Zander." She replied.

Turning around, she looked toward the far side of the large room and spotted her Grandfather, he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. She knew that he didn't want to her leave, but he also knew that she would leave any way. She was grateful that he had given his blessing on her leaving, provided the protection ritual be preformed first.

Zander gave her a little nudge in his direction. Taking the hint, she walked over to her grandfather, not wanting to leave with a rift between them.

Sagaris looked up and saw Makeva walking towards him, his body language changed, he couldn't stay mad, not at her.

_At least she's saying good-bye._ He thought.

Talon had done the opposite, they had gotten into a rather nasty fight the day before she left. The next day she was gone, she had left without saying a word.

"I guess… this is goodbye." Makeva said, looking at him, she reminded him of a shy little cub.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye. You can always come back if you don't find what you're looking for. You're always welcome here, little one." Sagaris replied with a small smile.

Zander watched as Granddaughter and Grandfather talked for a few more moments before Sagaris pulled Makeva into a hug.

X X X

Both Zander and Sagaris watched as Makeva left the Fortress/cave, it had been partially hard on Sagaris to let his granddaughter leave. It meant that he could no longer protect her from what danger lay ahead. Once she was out of their line of sight, he glanced over at Zander.

"Are you sure about this?"

"As long as she has that necklace on her, she will be safe." Zander replied with utter certainly.


End file.
